MY LITTLE ANGELS : MaryLillian and Edward Jacob
by SecretWriter010
Summary: I know this has been down many times but bare with me. The Cullens left and Bella descovers she have twins. Alone her Jorney you have Angie and Ben and the wolf pack. Victoria attacks and The Cullens return.
1. The Discovery Pt 1

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

**CHAPTER ONE PART 1:**

It's been 4 years since that day in the forest.

Flashback:

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_"When you say we ," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella."_

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and_

_precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really_

_saying._

_"You… don't… want me?" _

_"No. You were a distraction and now its time to move on "_

E_nd of Flashback_

And the pain is still there. But I have come to understand that he was right to leave because if he didn't love me and he stayed. He would be unhappy so even though I love him with all my heart, my soul, and myself he should do what makes him happy. But even though he left am still not dead. Well, I am a vampire, but I was able to survive that because of them my little Angels. Before my dreadful party and Edwards departure he let down all he's buriers. And we made love we didn't take any type of precaution. Due to the fact that he is a vampire and it was assumed he couldn't have children.

So a week after Edward left I found out I was pregnant. And my sister and Brother were at my side thru everything. Angie and Ben were my rock. My dad helped a lot after he calm down and accepted the news. I decided I need to research things about my little Angels what would they be and I need to be around vampires because at the time I thought that I wouldn't be able to survive the pregnancy human. Which meant I need to be near vampires who were 'Vegetarians' so they could change me if needed. Before anything went further I told Angela and Ben about the Cullen's being vampires and how my kids would be half- vampires as well. They took it surprisingly well and stuck around . So Angela, Ben and myself made up a little plan.


	2. The Discovery Pt2

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

**CHAPTER ONE PART 2: The Discover**

See we told the school to register us for the spring semester online. Since both Ben ,Angela and myself were great student they agreed. Which meant we could complete our classes and still gradate without having to physically be in school. And I told Charlie that we were investigating for college and got invited to one for the spring semester and it was in Alaska. And that it would last from the day after Christmas until mid June. He was hesitant at first because I was three months pregnant and I was going to ended up having the baby over their. But since Ben and Angela were alone they moved in with my father and me and my dad grow to trust them he agreed. So right after final we left to Alaska I had heard from the Cullen's about the Denali's.

They were a coven of 'Vegetarian' vampires. So as soon as we arrived we started the search it was relatively easy we actually ran into Tanya and Kate. I explained my situation and how I knew about them and about the Cullen's. They were very helpful all of them . We meet Elezer and Carmen they were the Carlisle and Esme of this Coven. Then there was Kate, Tanya, Ingrid and Laurent. Laurent had actually found being a 'Vegetarian' great and was now Ingrid mate. And everything went as planed and they grew to love all of us. And they helped me with everything from school to running and getting blood for me. Then after I deliver the babies we all figure out that the babies had been sending venom through my blood system through out the pregnancy. And when they were born I fully turned.

So during the pregnancy I was turned by my little Angels. They were born eight months later June eleventh I know what a coincidence. I had a little boy who I named Edward Jermette Carlisle Charlie Cullen. And a baby Girl that I named Mary Lillian Renesmee Angelic Cullen. They looked a lot like _him _they have his green eyes but Mary Lillian has my brown hair and some of my facial features. But EJ was a split image _him. _A month after they were born I got a visit from Aro. I was still at the Denali's and Aro came wanting to meet the twins and be sure that that were not immortal children. Once that was cleared up we had another problem Angie and Ben.

Aro gave us a choice either change them or kill them due to the fact that they knew the secret. The Denali's agree to help with the change offering us their home. Since Angie family had died and she was all alone and Ben only family was Angie the twin's and myself they agreed to the change. So I changed them and Aro was on his marry way. We actually only remained their until the begin of July because surprisingly we all had the same trait we were repulsed by human blood. Which made it easier to interact with humans.

We were sad to leave the Denali's we had grown to be part of their family and they loved the twins. But it was time and Charlie need to meet his Grand children and I was afraid that the Cullen's would show up for a visit but most of all _him._ The Denali's had been very upset when they heard what _he _had done and said that they would turn the Cullen's away if that meant we could stay. But I didn't want them to do that because I didn't blame them anymore and I still consider them family especially now with the twins. But I did make them promise that they would not say anything to them about the twins and they agreed. So we said our goodbyes and returned to forks. They would visit a day or two every two months a secret of course Charlie never clued in because we would meet in the woods or their hotel.

A year after the twins were born Charlie died , leaving me the house , life insurance of more then two hundred thousand dollars. In addition two bank account summing up to two hundred thousand dollars more he had saved up . So we took the money and bought a house up in Seattle. Due to the fact that the twins were getting bigger and couldn't share my room with me for to long.

So now four years later we are living in Seattle and the twins are day away from their 4th birthday.


	3. Chapter 2: Familiar Face

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

**CHAPTER TWO : Familiar Faces**

"Mommy Mommy." The twins came running to me with their coats , " We are coming with you !"

"No you guys are staying here with Auntie Angie and Uncle Ben I'll be back in a little bit I have to go get your surprises."

Before they could say anything Angie said " Hey you guys we made your favorite chocolate chip pancakes."

"Ok!" the twins yelled and they hugged me and ran to the kitchen.

Then Angie came and said " Hey Ben and I got them their gifts can you picked them up along with yours here the slip."

I smiled and said " Sure Angie."

I walked out of our house. It was big. It look like a copy of the Cullen's house just minor differences like the color and the porch and the pool in the back and the one indoor.

….

I got out off my car and stepped in to the mall and headed directly to the customer service desk.

Then I said " Excuse me ma'ma?"

A little old lady turned around and said " My I help you Miss?"

"Yes Ma'ma my name is Isabella Swan and I would like to pick up my order and also the one for Angela Weber."

"Ok Miss give me a moment."

When the lady was turned around a familiar scent hit me . But before I could react it was gone. And I know who's it was it was Alice Cullen my best friend. But if I know here she going to tell all the Cullen's and the meeting I've dread for these past four years is going to happen.

I was so deep in my thoughts that little lady taped me and said " Sweet heart can you sign this before you take the packages . And the others will get deliver later today."

I smiled and said " Yes Ma'ma am sorry." I signed and grab the bags and ran as fast a human was capable to my car which was a black Volvo. Which I got because it was more kid friendly.

When I got their I saw two people standing next to it. With the biggest grins on their faces.

I walked and said " Alice, Jasper how have you been it's been long." And I gave them each a hug.

After I head to the back and put the bags in.

Then as soon as my hand were free Alice ran to me and hugged me. Then stepped back.

"Bella who changed…. When did this happen?…..How long?…..And why do you have baby seats in the back of your car?"

I smiled and said " Calm down Alice one at a time." I place my hand on here shoulder and she was calmer.

She gave me a perplexed look and said " How did you do that."

I smiled and said " My power I can copy a vampires power when their near." I smiled and said " Nice Huh."

Alice smile and said " OMG its been so long….But who did that to you and when and why…" she pointed at the car seats.

Before I could answer my phone vibrated.

I raised a finger and answered.

"Hello what happened Ben."

"Nothing Bells Jake came over and were taking the kids to the park ok."

"Its fine. Just be careful and put them on."

" Hello Mommy." They said I smiled.

" Hey babies make sure you behave with uncle Ben and Uncle Jake ok. And Mary- Lillian and EJ don't make Uncle Jake and Ben go crazy ok you guys."

"Yes Mommy. Bye we love you."

"I love you too. Now put your Uncle Jake on."

"Ok!"

They gave the phone to Jake

"Hey Bells. Stop worrying they'll be fine."

" I know because if their not you'll be running with three legs."

"Funny Bells."

"Ok and behave. And is Angie going ?"

"Yeah."

" Ok bye."

"Bye Bells."

When I hung up I turned around to two very shock vampires.

I said " Follow me home and I'll explain."

They nodded and Followed.


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

**CHAPTER THREE : Explanations **

We pulled up to the house and I leaded them in and place the bags down and we went to the living room.

And Alice said " Explain."

I started " Ok well when you guys left I found I was pregnant."

"OMG Bella."

"I know. I didn't know what to do I was so confused but Ben and Angie were a lot of help. We went to the Denali's and they help me as well through the pregnancy and that how I was changed. The babies are part vampire and spread venom through my veins and it was complete when they were born."

" But then Edward is the father but he never told us you and him….. and I never saw…." She trailed off clearly not wanting to finish that thought.

I smiled and said " I hope you wouldn't have seen that I would be totally embarrassed."

Jasper laughed and then said " But if you went to the Denali's then that means that they knew when we were their a year ago."

Alice gave me a pointed look and said "Explain ?"

"Well, yeah they are family to us. They are in love with the twins Carmen and Elezer are Grandma and Grandpa to them. And Kate, Tanya and Ingrid are Aunties and Laurent and Max know are Uncles. The twins love them and we love them. By we I mean Angie ,Ben and even Jake."

"But Bella, Angela and Ben were human right," Alice asked.

I nodded and said " Well, when you guys left they were the ones who help and travel to help me find the Denali's . But when I had the twins Aro came to meet the twins and make sure they weren't immortal children. Then he told me I either change Angie and Ben or they would kill them. So I changed them."

Jasper spoke this time. "But how can you or them stand being around the Children you are all still New Borns the blood lust should make it impossible."

"Well, Ben, Angela and I were as human repulsed by blood and we brought that along with use. And the twins smell of a mix so the thirst while their around is very manageable."

"So when do I get to meet my niece and nephew."

"Well, you can see a picture now ,but they wont be back until later. Their with Ben, Angie , and Jake at the park.'

" Wait when you say Jake do you mean Jacob Black?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Why?"

I knew why. She knew he was a werewolf and they are suppose to hate vampires.

"Bella the children are in danger with Jake around he's a werewolf."

I laugh and Jasper said " Why is their no worry in your emotions."

I said " Well, Jake is no danger to them because he imprinted on Mary-Lee. She is his soul mate and he would do anything to keep her happy. He will be what ever she needs. A babysitter, a best friend and one day a lover."

"Oh. So can I see them please." Alice said

"Sure come on you guys."

We went to the study and I picked up the pictures.

" This is Edward Jermette Carlisle Charlie Swan." I said as I showed Jasper and Alice the picture.

"Bella why Jermette?" Jasper asked

"Well it's a mix of Jasper and Emmett and the others are for the father and the Grandfathers." I said

"Thank you Bella."

"And this is Mary Lillian Renesmee Angelic Swan." I said pointing at the picture of my girl.

" Thank you Bella. You named here after me and Rose and her Grandmothers."

"Yeah . So can I ask you something."

Alice nodded

" Are you all here."

"Yes, we came today."

"Oh ."

"Bella I hope this isn't to much but do you think the family could meet them?"

"Alice am I guess yeah. I would love for them to have a bigger family. But I should talk to them first."

"It understandable Bella." Jasper said .

"Why are their balloons and Party things here."

" Well, Alice tomorrow your niece and nephew turn four. So were giving them a party. And you guys are all invited I would be a nice surprise for them."

"Oh Thank you Bella. Wait Tomorrow on June eleventh " Alice said

I nodded " it's a little funny."

"So they should be back soon so you'll be the first to meet them."

Before Alice could say something my phone Vibrated.

I said "Let me answer."

They nod.


	5. Chapter 4: The Wish

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

**CHAPTER 4 : The Wish**

"Hello."

"Hey Bella its Tanya."

"Oh hey Tanya. What a surprise."

"Well I was just calling you to let you know we will be arriving in a couple of hours for the twins birthday."

"OMG that so nice they will be so happy to have you here."

"Yeah we figure and we are bring an extra guest. A friend of Max I hope you don't mind." Tanya said in a weird tone and I heard laughing in the background.

"Tanya are you trying to play match maker again. Because it won't work you know that."

"Oh Bella come on he's a nice guy and all you have to do is meet him not marry him."

"Yeah. It's not like my opinion will make a difference. Or is it?" I asked Tanya.

"No not really." Tanya said laughing.

"Well, fine but when EJ bits his head of I don't want to hear you say anything . You know how he is when guys are around."

"I'll deal with the little men."

"OK ."

"Yeah we'll see you it a bit." Before Tanya hung up I heard everyone yell " Sorry Bella it was her idea."

I laughed and said " I know. Bye."

I turned around and said " Sorry it was Tanya as you heard their coming to my kids party."

Alice said " Yeah and their bring you a surprises," she sounded upset

"Yeah Tanya loves playing matchmaker. It doesn't work but she won't quit it."

"So she dose it a lot?" Jasper asked

"Yeah I think I have meet eight vampires 'Vegetarian' of course in the past three years." I laughed

"Why dose she do that?" Alice said and she looked upset

"Well, I guess they just want me to be happy. They think I'll find the right guy in one of their visit. Because they know that I won't go looking for them. It's sweet of them to try they really want me to be fully happy."

"And you haven't been attracted to any of them." Jasper asked a little skeptical.

"Well, their nice and they interact well with Mary-lee. But no I don't like them like that."

"They only interact with Mary-lee what about EJ?"

"Well Alice your nephew is a lot like his father very overprotective . Any guy that comes two inch close get daggers and he won't even let me talk to them. Its sweet but I know he gets scared that if I get with another guy it will hurt me."

"So what do they know about Edward." Alice and Jasper asked Simultaneously.

"Well, they asked once and I told them about him. And they asked where he was and I said he went away . But that he loved them a lot if he knew about them.

"But after we though they were a sleep and Jake and Ben didn't agree with what I told them. And they let their opinion be known and their reasons. The kids over heard and EJ refused to even speak about him after that and then

"It slip from Angie that his fathers name was Edward and now EJ doesn't like when they call him his first name. He gets so mad and cries so we started calling him EJ. And Mary-lee is I think she is confused but I know she want to know more, but she doesn't ask because she scared her brother would get mad.

"When were alone she will ask little things and you her smile, but around EJ she doesn't"

Jasper said " So when they meet Edward it going to be difficult."

"I hope not but it would seem that way. I mean you guys aside from Edward they ask about all the time wanting to meet you. But him am not sure."

At that moment the doors busted open.

Then Mary-Lee and EJ yelled "Were Home Mommy."

We walked out to them and they ran to my arms.

"Hey you guys how did it go."

"Mommy we had lots of fun we played and played and had ice-cream."

Then they noticed Alice and Jasper and said " Who are they mommy?"

I said " These are your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper."

Mary-lee said " OMG."

EJ just stared at Jasper unsure for a minute and I said " He is married to your Aunt Alice ."

EJ said " Oh nice to meet you."

"Can we hold them?" Alice and Jasper Asked

" Yes I have to do something."

I walked over to Ben, Angie and Jake.

"Hey guys I saw in the Mall and they know."

"We can tell Bells." Jake said tensed " Are you sure its safe."

"Yes Jake."

"Ok well were going to hunt."

"Ok. The Denali's are on the way for their party."

Angie smiled and said " We know they called."

"So you know about Max friend."

"Of course they told us."

Jake and Ben Laughed

Jake said " It always fun when they come with a boyfriend for Bella."

"I know." Ben said

"Were going to go meet them." Angie said with a grin

"Ok. Ill see you soon then."

"Yeah, am are they coming to the party." Angie said

"Yeah they all are."

"This should be a very interesting gathering." Jake said with a grin and Ben nodded.

"Yeah well, its late so you should go and get back so we can start setting up."

"Alright." They ran out the door. I looked at my watch and it said ten fifty -one.

"Hey guys you know who was born at ten fifty-one"

They jumped out of Alice and Jasper arms and said "Yeah we were."

"Yup, Close your eyes."

I ran vampire speed and got two cup cakes and lit a candle on each one.

Alice and Jasper smiled

"Open your eyes"

They open and smiled and we sung them happy birthday and I said " Make a wish."

EJ said "I wish mom is always happy." and blow it out. We all smiled

Then Mary-lee wished " I wish I can meet my dad." and blow the candle.

Before anyone could say anything.

EJ said " No don't wish that I don't want him to come. He is bad he makes mom sad. No."

He push Mary-Lee. I said " Edward Jermette Carlisle Charlie Swan Apology's to your sister now. That wasn't nice."

With a sad look he turn to Mary- Lee and said " Am sorry Mary-Lee."

"Ok go get changed for bed and lay down ok."

"Yes mom. Don't be mad at me please."

I said "Am not I'll be up to tuck you in and we will talk. Ok."

"Yes mommy goodnight." He turned around and kissed and hugged Alice and Jasper.

Alice and Jasper said " Goodnight Honey."

I got on my knees and Jasper and Alice stepped back so I could talk to Mary-lee even though they could hear.

"Mary-Lee don't cry ok it was alright what you wish EJ just think different ok. If you want to meet your daddy it's fine." She hugged me and cried.

I pulled her back and said " Why are you crying baby."

"Because its not going to come true I'll never meet my daddy and if I do it will make you sad."

If I could cry I would be right now I didn't have to borrow Jasper gift to feel the sadness she had.

I said " Look at me Mary-Lee your wish will come true and I'll be really happy ok. Because when you or your brother are happy it makes me happy. Ok"

"Ok mommy. Do you really think my wish will come true." She asked with a tiny smile.

"I am pretty sure. Ok go say goodnight and run and get changed and I'll tuck you in."


	6. Chapter 5: It's Time

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

**CHAPTER FIVE : It's Time**

When she was done she ran upstairs. And Alice and Jasper walked back towards me. Alice was sobbing and Jasper was sending wave of calm.

" Am sorry about that. EJ is just a little hesitant to meet Ed….Edward. But I know he wants to he is just scared."

"Bella what exactly did Jake and Ben say?" Alice asked.

"Well, when you guys left I was a mess. I was cationic for a few days. Then a zombie and I even cliff dive which is how I found out about the twins. And sometimes even while pregnant with the twins I was depressed the mood swings didn't help. And Ben, Angie, and Jake saw that. And that's what the kids heard. Angie was mad at Ben for weeks she sides with me when it comes to your brother."

"What exactly is it that she agrees with." Jasper asked

"Well, in these years I have come to accept that Edward was right to leave. He didn't love me and for him to have stayed around just to keep me safe or happy. It wasn't fair to him and Angie agrees with that. And with the fact that if Edward would have known about the twins he would have never left. That he would love them a lot , but Ben and Jake think and feel completely different."

"Bella what do you mean by '_He didn't love' _loves you so…." I cut her off

"Alice please don't. I know what he said and I know he meant it and believe me when I say I understand. So please don't open old wounds."

"Bella," Jasper said with a sympathetic look "You can't open wounds that never closed."

" I was thinking that I should speak to everyone before they meet the twins. So maybe I could go to your house so that we could talk privately. The Denali's will be here and I think it will be just a little uncomfortable. So you should call them and as soon as am done talking to EJ and Mary-Lillian we can go?"

"Yeah sure Bella." Alice said

I ran upstairs vampire speed and when I walked in to EJ and Mary-Lee room they were asleep. And I couldn't wake them I walked over and tucked them and covered them and gave them a kiss. Then I walked and head downstairs. When I got down their Alice was standing alone.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He went to the house to explain that we were coming."

I nodded and pulled out my cell phone and called Angie.

"Hello."

"Hey Angie I need you to come back and watch EJ and Mary-Lee. Am going to talk to the Cullen's."

"Ok."

Before I could say another word the door swag up and Angie stepped in with a smiled.

I said " Thanks Angie their asleep. I won't take long."

"It's no problem and good luck."

I nodded and Alice and I bounded to my car.

I was driving when Alice said "Bella pull over please."

I stop the car on the side of the road.

"Bella what did Jasper mean by 'You can't open wounds that never closed? Do you still love Edward?"

"Alice I never stop loving him and EJ and Mary-lee are a constant reminder of the happiest and sadist moments of my life. When I look at EJ he reminds me so much of Edward that it hurts and I just want to breakdown. But one smile makes it all worth it. I would do everything the same if I was giving the choice. I take the pain for two reason. One because of EJ and Mary-Lee and two because even though to Edward I was only a distraction the time we were together was the best of my life and I wouldn't change it for anything.

"My heart hasn't been in my chest since the day he left because he took it with him. But I can't hate him. Just because he wasn't wrong I want him to happy and if its not with me then he was right to move on and try to find it.

"But now its not about me its about EJ and Mary-Lee. Because I know what its like to be pass from one parent to another like a toy. To be in between the agreement and I don't want that for them . I know that even though Edward doesn't love me he'll love them and he'll be a great father."

Alice just sat their in shock. After a min of silence she said.

"Bella Edward dose…."

"No Alice please don't I can't think about him and me aside from being friends for the twins sake . I can't not know first lets get over one thing and I'll deal with whatever else there is later . So please tell him that I don't want him to apologies or try to talk about the past. Not know I can't deal with it please."

"Sure Bella and if he tries I'll beat him up." she put up her two fist and punched I started laugh I could help it.

We drove to the house it took two minutes to get their we were in front o f the big white house. The house that held so many memories good and bad ones.

Alice squeezed my hand and said " Am with you."

And we ran to the door and Jasper appeared and lead us to the living room.

Where I met Five golden curious eyes.


	7. Chapter 6: Explaining Again

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

**CHAPTER SIX : Explaining Again**

"Bella is that really you." Emmett asked and I just nodded and he ran to me and had me in a bear hug. If I were human he would have broken some ribs . I laughed and for the first time in a long time I wasn't a fake laugh. It was a genuine laugh no pain no anything.

"It's good to see you to Emmett and right about now its good that I don't need to breath." He let me down

"Bella we've missed you so much honey when we left it was like I lost my daughter." Esme said

"Oh, when you left I felt so lost without you , you were and are a mother to me. It's nice to see you again I missed you so much."

I hugged Esme and she hugged me and we sobbed for a little and then she passed me to Carlisle.

" Oh how I've missed you daughter of mine." I could help but sob a little more he let go and I step back and to my surprise Rosalie was next to hug me.

"Am so sorry for everything I said and did to you Bella I didn't understand how important you are to my family until it was to late." Rose said

"Look Rose I never blame you or judge for you actions. And believe me now I understand more then anything that you were just trying to protect your family."

"Thank you Bella." Rosa said

"Hi Edward it's nice to see you." He just nodded and gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes the he said.

"Bella am so s…" He stop and nodded towards Alice, and she smiled at me.

"I need to talk to everyone about something important."

Carlisle said " Ok let's go to the living room and talk comfortably."

I nodded. And we stepped into the living room Alice and Rose sat on either side of me. Esme and Carlisle sat in the Love seat and the boys seat in the coach in front of me.

I begun.

"Well, I know you guys have questions. So before you ask let me clarify some points. Then if you have question you can ask me when I finish."

They all a nodded.

" Ok well, when you guys left I found out I was pregnant…" Edward interrupted and said

"You cheated on me…." Edward murmured low so that human ears couldn't catch. But since I wasn't human I caught it.

"Excuse me. You didn't just say that." I felt pain, and then anger I took a couple of unnecessary breaths and Jasper send calming waves. To reach a point where I wasn't seeing red.

I couldn't believe he had said that did he think that low of me. Did he really think that I didn't love him simply because his love for me was a lie. Alice glared at Edward.

"I'll answer your question when am done. Because even though you've gone to high school and numerous Universities. You don't know what it means to not interrupt.

"Then am I told Angie, Ben and Jake . I had to get out of town and find another coven of Vampires like you. Since Edward told me once about the Denali's I search for them with Ben and Angie. Jake stayed behind with his pack to protect my father from Victoria's attack. I stayed with the Denali's for the rest of my pregnancy they help out so much.

"Their my family and they care a lot about us. Then Elezer thought it would be best to have Aro come and see the twins while they were growing so that their would be no misunderstanding. So that he wouldn't think they were immortal children. Of course when Aro arrived I was no longer human the twins were filling me up with venom through out the whole pregnancy. When they were born the transformation was complete. So once Aro came and saw the twin were Half- Human and Half- Vampire and that they would cause no harm.

"He found another problem Angela and Ben were still human. So it was either they turn or they would get killed due to them knowing the secret. Angie was all alone after you guys left her parents and sibling died in a car crush. And Ben loved Angie so much that he couldn't leave her side and he would die for her."

I saw Edward Grimace when I said what I said about Ben. I continued.

" So they agree and I turn them. Aro left and a week or so later we return to forks to find out that Victoria had tried to attack my father but the wolves killed her. Then Jake imprinted on my daughter. So the treat that you guys made now includes Angie ,Ben , my daughter, my son , and me. It's a little different we are aloud on the rez.

"It just that we can't hunt humans not that we would Angie, Ben and I had one of our human traits come with us. We hate the smell of human blood. Which made it easier to come home and interact with people.

"Then about a year or so after Charlie die in an accident of all thing. He never really asked question about why I was different or why Ben and Angie were different. He just went by loving his grand kids. When he die he left me about four hundred thousand dollars. Which came from retirement and saving account along with the house.

"No we live about three miles north in a house similar to this one. Am my kids are four actual today is their birthday."

I heard Rosalie say " Today June eleventh."

I smiled " I know what coincidence. Am they have gifts they can go invisible, their shields. My son has the gift of telekinesis. And my daughter can show you images through her touch. I am a shield as well and I can us gift from other when they use it on me . Ok so am done I guess you can ask me any questions you may have.

"Oh no to answer your first question Edward. Once I went through my list of one vampire that I was with . I just deducted it to you being the father but maybe I should review that list again see a new name magical appears."

Alice and Rosalie chuckled and glared at Edward. Emmett and Jasper just smile and shock their heads.

"Were Grandparents." Esme state it wasn't a question and smile.

I nodded and said " Yes you have a grandson named Edward Jermette Carlisle Charlie Swan and a granddaughter named Mary Lillian Renesmee Angelic Swan. They are the most loving children in the world and smart and very overprotective."

"Why didn't tell me. Why didn't YOU TRY TO FIND ME?" He was really angry and he was yelling and instead of feeling bad I was mad. He left me not the other way around he had no right to yell at me. I could feel the angry rising .

Then Jasper feeling how upset I was said "Edward you need to calm down."

Edward glared at Jasper and I heard a growl building up and that set me off. I walked across to him he stood up and looked at me.

"Look Edward I get that you may be upset that you haven't seen them. I get you want to get to know them. I get that I wasn't fair that you weren't their. But its not my fault you left me it wasn't my choice. I haven't blamed you for the choice you made because you were right. If your feelings changed then you had all the right to leave.

"But don't yell at me for not looking for you and telling you that I had your kids. Because my priority is them and I needed to be sure that if you came to their life you would stay and wouldn't leave when you got bored. I needed to be sure for them not for me.

"Because if I were to think about how letting you see them would affect me I would've left with them as soon as I saw Alice. Because every part of my body is telling I shouldn't be here. Me standing here hurts , but I know what it feels like to be passed from my mother to my father. What it feels like to be the in-between the toy used for arguments.

"I hated not being able to get to know my father properly. Even if he wasn't with Renee I would have loved to have him in my everyday life. Not just for three years because I was just getting to know him I was just getting use to calling him 'dad' when he was gone it hit me. It hit me that I miss out on so much because I was always made out to choose.

"I could either side with my mother who raised or with a father who I saw two weeks out of the year. I choose her because she had been their , but when he died I knew that because I choose a side I never allowed him in. I don't want them to have to choose to be broken up because they fear their choice will hurt me.

"I love them to much to see that happen to them. So am here so that you can come and be there for them be their 'Dad'. And so that they don't feel that their two teams mine and yours so they don't think they have to choose.

"We need to be friends and be able to communicate without yelling. Because if it comes to who can yell the most and who can lose their temper the fastest. Am afraid you'll lose so don't yell me am not a child am your equal. Got it."

" Am sorry Bella I was wrong for everything I said it just a lot to take in."

"I get that believe me I understand, but I need you to understand where am coming from," I turned and took my set again and continued " I want you all to be their for them. They need all the love and family they can get. And I think today would be perfect since it's their birthday."


	8. Chapter 7: Questions and Answers

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

**CHAPTER SEVEN : Question and Answers**

"Of course we will be their Bella." Esme said

"Yeah am dieing to meet my niece and nephew." Emmett said with the biggest grin in the world.

"What do the names mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Well they were named after their grandparent, Aunts, and Uncles. And my son has his father name." I smiled

"Thank you Bella." Rosalie and Alice hugged me and I laugh as I hugged them.

"The Denali's will also be at the party their really close to the twins. They adore them . Carmen and Elezer are like their grandparents and the rest are aunts and uncles. They love it when they come and visit or when we go up there. I just wanted you to know. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or be upset at them."

"No don't worry Bella we understand and were nothing but thankful to them." Carlisle said with a smile.

"So what time is the party." Emmett asked

I looked at my watch and said " Wow, we have been talking for a while its like seven thirty. The party is at three I still have to go finish putting things up. But you can come before if you want to see the twin alone before the party get to know them a little. I think…."

I was cut off when I heard buzzing it was my phone and it was Angie.

"Sorry I have to take this."

"It's fine" Carlisle and Esme said

I opened my phone. I didn't even bother getting up where ever I went they would hear after all they are vampires.

"Hello, what happen Angie."

"EJ and Mary- Lee are up and they asked for you."

"Oh I lost track of time. I thought they would sleep until later."

"I wouldn't have called , but Jake is a little worried ."

"Why?"

"Well, Mary-Lee was crying when she woke up and now she looks really sad. She not her normal bubble self. And EJ at first was sad and confused ,then he saw Tanya's surprise and he got really mad. He's actually talking to her now. But Mary-Lee is just sitting there and nothing Jake dose cheers her up. He though maybe you knew what was wrong since she was fine when we left yesterday."

When I looked up and around I meet seven pairs of worried and curious eyes.

"Yeah I had them blow out a candle yesterday so that they would have their first wish like I do every year. And EJ wished the usual."

"For you to be happy. But why would Mary-Lee be so upset doesn't she wish the same thing?" Angie asked

"She changed her wish this year. And EJ didn't really agree with her choice since he believes it kind of goes against he's." I really hope she get what I'm trying to say because I really don't want to say it.

"But what would be so bad that he would….." She trailed off it was clear she understood. Then after a second of silence she said " Oh that didn't even cross my mind. That's why EJ reacted bad and it also explains Mary-Lee feeling now."

"Yeah , I was hoping that after I talked to her last night she would be better this morning. But apparently she isn't"

"But why exactly is she like that. I mean EJ apologies and he was trying to comfort her until he notice Tanya's present for mommy. And Mary-Lee wasn't mad at him, so why is she still like that."

"She thinks her wish won't come true. But then she also thinks if it dose it will make me sad like EJ said."

"Oh that make sense."

"Hey can I talk to her and while I do that you should make sure Tanya and her present are still in one piece."

"Sure hold on." I heard Angie giggle and then say " Mommy want to talk to you Mary-Lee."

I heard Mary-Lee say "Ok." she sound so sad I felt that if I could I'd be in tears. I looked around the room and they were all worried curious and some were confused.

"Hello Mommy ." Mary-Lee said

"Hey Honey Happy Birthday . Your Auntie Angie told me you were upset. What's wrong why aren't you happy it your birthday honey."

"Mommy my wish didn't come true and am sad because of that. But also because am very bad because I really want it to come true and I know it will make you sad and I still want it."

I had to hold in sobs because I was about to fall apart and that is the last thing that need to happen now.

"Honey first of all. You just woke up so it still your birthday and I told you that I would do everything I had to do to make that wish come true. And I also told you that it was alright if that's what you wanted and that I would be happy. Simple because whenever you and EJ are happy I am too.

"So stop being so sad and enjoy all the people that love you and be happy. If not I won't be able to be happy. So promise no more crying or being sad."

"Ok mommy I promise, but where are you."

"I'm keeping my promise. Can you do me a favor honey."

"Yes mommy anything for you." I smiled

"Make sure your brother doesn't yell at Auntie Tanya to much. Okay."

"I'll try. But he is really mad because he told her not to bring you another present like that and she didn't listen." She said with a giggle.

"I know but just try. I want to see Auntie Tanya in one piece . Please."

"Ok mommy, I have to go Uncle Jake want to talk to you."

"Ok honey I'll be their in a bit. Keep your promise ok."

"Ok Mommy. Bye." Then I heard her say ' Here Uncle Jake.'

"Bella, where the hell are you and why the hell was she so sad."

"Well, dad …." he cut me off with a sigh and said

"Sorry Bell's you know how I get she was just so sad I didn't know what to do."

"Yeah but am pretty sure you know why so please don't make me explain it again."

"Yeah I know. But if that's what she wants then she should get it. But before the because you know how EJ feels about this and I don't think his reaction will help her feel better."

"Yeah maybe you're right. So you should get her ready and bring her over here. But don't tell her so it can be a surprise."

"Ok Bell's I'll call you before we leave. And by the way you should probably talk to EJ because he's two minutes away from ripping your new boyfriend in to shreds and along with him his dear Auntie Tanya." I heard low growl and look up to see Jasper had his hand on Edward shoulder . Yeah that exactly what I need two overprotective guys in my life. Like father like son, but wait why dose he care anyways.

"How mad is he?"

"Well, you know how when Tanya bring you your 'present' he just glares at them like trying to make that saying 'if looks could kill' come to life."

"Yeah"

"Let's just say that this time that would be something you'd beg for. He's really mad not like usual like he was so mad Angie had to make sure he wouldn't try to harm our guest. He had go outside with Ben and Laurent because EJ was minute away from using his powers." I heard laughter and when I looked up o saw everyone except Esme and Carlisle laughing.

"Where is he now." I asked and you can hear that am upset because I don't like it when they us their powers like that they could get seriously hurt.

"You don't hear him. What do think is yelling."

I heard the yelling but I didn't think it was him. OMG he is really mad but I could hear something else in his voice that I couldn't place.

"Is that him yelling."

"Yeah Bell's and as much as I hate to say this I get because he has asked her numerous times to stop doing that and she won't. And he told her last time ."

"I told Tanya but she said 'I'll handle the little Man.' Get him for me and then get Mary-Lee ready. "

"No Bella it probably just that am so worried about Mary-Lee that everything gives me the wrong vibe right now. Let me ring you back Alright. Bye."

I close the phone and let out a huge exasperated sigh. This was not the right time for all this.

Then I looked at everyone. They all had different emotions playing on their faces a mix of curiosity, amazement, pain and worry.

Alice was the first to speak.

"What is going on in your house Bella. It sound like the party started without us." She grinned

"You know the little conversation Tanya and I had yesterday. Yeah well, EJ seems to have reacted worst then expect. You all heard that they had to get my 'Guest' out of the house."

"Your Dating Sis?" Emmett asked and I saw Edward tense waiting for my answer. I still didn't understand he left because he didn't love me not the other way around why should he care.

"No, but that doesn't stop Tanya from trying to play matchmaker and like you heard EJ doesn't really appreciate it he is really overprotective."

"He reminds of someone." Rosalie said and eyed Edward.

"Yeah I know what you mean. He is like a mini Edward." Everyone laughed . Then Esme spoke she had a worried expression.

"Why was Mary-Lee so upset ." Esme asked with genuine concern. I had to answer with the truth because even though I was a vampire I was still a bad liar.

"She made wish last night. That upset EJ like you heard."

"What was the wish." Edward asked , but in his expression you could tell that he knew what she had wished for. Which meant I had to answer with the truth even though I really didn't want to.

"She wished she could meet you. And EJ didn't really agree with her wish."

"Why?" Rosalie asked

I took a deep breath and answered.

"EJ isn't going to be that easy going about meeting Edward. He really dose want to Jasper felt it but he is scared and worried ."

"What is he scared and worried of?" Carlisle asked

I took a deep breath because I had to answer. They has to know, but that doesn't mean I want to.

"Well, he's really protective of me as you heard. So he's worried about me and at the same time scared. Which I think is what makes him mad because he is scared of the feeling he has for Edward."

"What do you mean, I though he was just scared of your feelings not his own." Jasper asked truly curious and perplexed.

"Well, he is scared that first that his feelings towards Edward will hurt me. Like if he wants to meet Edward it will hurt me. And second he's scared that he will get close and open up and then he'll lose Edward. But he loves you Edward I don't have to use Jasper power to tell you that." I said and I really hoped they didn't ask me to explain why he was worried about me. They didn't need to feel the pain I had gone through when they left. It would only make them hurt.

Edward just nodded the pain was evident in his face.

Alice was about to say or ask something when my phone buzzed and I was saved. I didn't say anything I just picked up.

"Hello." I said the relief was evident in my voice.

"Hey Bell's here he is."

"Thanks and put him on."

"Alright." I heard him say 'EJ here is your mom.'

" Good Morning Mommy how are you." He said in an innocent voice . Everyone in the room let out low laugh.

"Fine. How are you honey and Happy Birthday."

"Am fine mommy and Thank you."

"Yeah, so why were you yelling." I asked although I knew the answer.

"Because mommy Auntie Tanya brought you another 'present ' and I told her not to last time and the time before that and the time before that. And every time she doesn't listen."

"Yes but she is your Aunt and she loves you. So it wasn't very nice of you to yell."

"I know mommy but I don't like him at all. And I don't want you to like him either." The way he said that in his voice you could hear anger.

"You never like them. Any of them. And as to me liking him is my choice not yours mister.

"And Uncle Jake told me that Auntie Angie had to stop you from using your powers. Why are you trying to use your powers you know very well that I don't like that. It takes to much energy you can get hurt. Don't do it again do you understand."

"Yes Mommy."

"Mommy can I tell you something I was thinking about."

"Yes sure anything."

"Well, I think I want to meet my dad too."

" Yeah you do that's great honey I could bring him today."

" Yes, but first I want to ask you some questions."

"ok."

"Why did he leave?" Of all the question to ask that one I didn't expect. That was something I didn't want to answer with an audience.

"Hey how about when I get home we talk okay."

"Fine mommy."

"Baby put Auntie Angie on the phone."

"Ok bye mommy." I heard him say 'here Auntie Angie'

"Hey Bella what happen"

"I need a favor."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Can you talk to EJ you heard what he asked me so can you answer any of the question he has. I'll fill in the blanks later and answer any question you couldn't.

And I need you to do me a big favor and finish setting up and tell EJ to get ready I'll be their soon. And bring the gifts out and see if Ben can get them ready so that they can ride when we give it the them."

"Thanks Angie Bye."

"Bye Bella."


	9. Chapter 8: First Meeting

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

_**CHAPTER EIGHT : First Meeting**_

When I shot the phone I was happy because EJ wanted to meet Edward. I wonder what cause the sudden change. But I was worried about his reaction to Ray Tanya's friend. I mean he has reacted badly to the other friends Tanya has brought. But never so bad that he would try to use his powers on them. Or even asked me like he did today not to like him.

Jasper was the first to break the silence.

"Bella are you ok."

"No." I said their was no us lying when he knew what I was feeling.

"You don't want him to meet me?" Edward asked and I could hear the pain in his voice.

So I looked up and looked straight in to his eyes and answered him.

" No am happy that he wants to meet you. But am worried about his reaction to Tanya's friend. I mean he never reacts great, but never this bad."

"He is probably just trying to protect you like you said before. So don't worry honey." Esme said she was so comforting just like a really mother. She walked over to me and Rosalie moved over so that she could take a seat next to me. Then she hugged me and I hugged her and I was like I had just got my mother back.

"Thank you ….. Mom." I said and I looked up at Esme and she had the biggest smile on her face. And she hugged me tighter.

We all talked about the kids. They asked me question after question and were fascinated with every answer I gave them.

Then about twenty minutes later my phone buzzed and I picked up.

"Hey Jake." I said

"Bell's we are about to leave. But EJ finish talking to Angie and wants to come with me. I think he knows where we are going."

"Bring him then. And why are you taking so long?"

"Well, Mary-Lee is bring you clothes because she said and I quote 'Mommy has to look really pretty for the party and if she picks her own cloths it will be her sweats and I don't like that.'" Jake said and laughed

"Isn't she nice my little mini Alice." I said and laugh at the comment and because Alice was bouncing up and down with happiness.

"Hey everyone went to hunt except Kate who wanted to talk to you before going."

"No one's their beside Kate?" I asked

"No, why?" Jake asked

" Just asking ok Thanks and put Kate on the phone and I'll see you in five minutes."

"Ok bye Bell's." Then Jake said ' Here Kate and see you later have a nice hunt.'

"Bella. Hi how are you."

"Fine. And you Kate?" I asked

"Great. And I had an idea since our visit going to be so short and you haven't been here. I thought maybe we could do something tonight."

" What?" I asked skeptical.

"Go to a club up in Seattle. Come on please and the Cullen's are invited and before you say it Elezer and Carmen are watching EJ and Mary-Lee."

"But Kate you know they can be a hand full." I said in hopes of get out of going.

Then Esme and Carlisle said " We will also help. We can catch up with Elezer and Carmen and get to spend time with our grandchildren."

"Great then its settled we can go." Kate said excited.

"Fine. But we have to comeback early."

"Fine Bell's" Kate said

"Can I ask you something Kate?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"That guy Ray what do think of him."

"I mean he hasn't done anything to anyone and he acts really nice. But I get a weird vibe from him. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious because of EJ reaction he has never acted that way."

"I know." She said and it sound like she was really thinking about it.

"But its ok he's probably just being protective." I said

"Ok don't worry. And am going to go hunt."

"Bye."

I close the phone and looked up to meet Edwards eyes. Then he asked.

"Can we talk?"

I didn't need to have Alice power to know what he wanted to talk about. And I couldn't talk about that right now. Luckily some one knock the door thank God.

I said " Am going to get the door. We can talk later."

"Ok." He said

I headed to the door and saw my angels standing their holding their hands. I said

"Hey Guy's. Happy Birthday."

"Hi mommy and Thank you." They said in unison.

"Where's Uncle Jake?"

" He's changing. Why are we here mommy." Mary-Lee asked

"Well, because I want you to meet some people."

"No mommy I want to ask you something first." EJ said

Jake was walking up the steps so I said .

"Ok wait here with Uncle Jake ok."

"Ok mommy." EJ said

"Jake watch him while I take her inside."

"Sure Bell's"

"Come on Mary-Lee." She Giggled as I picked her up and she waved bye to Jake.

We walked into the living room where I saw all the Cullen's lined up. When Mary-Lee saw them she hugged me tight and her smile was so wide she was full of happiness.

"Ok so that is your Auntie Alice and your Uncle Jasper. You meet them yesterday ." She nodded and wiggled so I put her down and she ran and hugged and kissed them.

Then she stood in front of the next couple which were Rose and Em.

I said " They are your Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett." She smile Rose picked her up. Mary-Lee hugged her and kissed her and did the same to Emmett.

Then she said to Rose " You know I have your middle name Lillian."

"Yes I do honey." Rose smiled and hugged her tight. Then set her down and Mary-Lee stood in front or Carlisle and Esme and she hugged and kissed them even before I said anything. Then she turned to me for names.

"Those are your grandparents Esme and Carlisle."

Then Esme set her down and Mary-Lee was in front of Edward and she ran back to me. Then asked me in my ear.

"Is that my Daddy?" Then she looked at my face and I nodded and smiled.

Her smile grow wider and she said "Thank you mommy." and hopped down and ran to Edward.

Then she said " I love Daddy I have missed you so much."

Edward said " I love you too princess and I am sorry."

"It's ok Daddy you're here now and just promise you won't leave again And that you won't make mommy's heart hurt." He looked up at me as he said

"I promise princess."

After that they were seated so I said "I'll be right back."

They nodded and headed outside.

When I got outside Jake was playing with EJ when he saw he ran to me.

"Hey Jake can you go home and set the gift up."

"Sure Bell's"

"Here take the car I'll catch a ride with them back to house."

"Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks." In minutes Jake was of and EJ and I head back to the steps. I didn't want to go far and I they would be able to listen anyways. So we set on the steps. And I started the conversation.

"Ok ask your question honey." I said

"Well, Auntie Angie told me everything but am still scared."

"Why." I asked

"Well, she said that he left because he didn't love you anymore, but that he didn't know about us. But what if he stop loving us after a while and leaves." His eyes were filled tears.

I placed him on my lap and said " He will never stop loving you. He loves you just like I love you and I will never stop loving you and he won't either. The love for you kids and the love between a man and women it's different."

"How?" He asked but he was calmer

"Well, a man and a women can confuses a friendship or closeness with love. And it is love but a love like I have for Uncle Ben or Aunt Angie. And that's what happen with your Dad and Me. He was confused he thought he loved me, and he dose care but the same way I care for Uncle Jake or Uncle Ben. But a love for your kid for you it can't be confused. He loves you with all his heart and he can never stop." I said and I was sure of everything I said.

"But you still love Dad?" He asked

"Yes."

"But you don't love him how you love Uncle Ben or Auntie Angie. You love him how Uncle Ben loves Auntie Angie."

He wasn't asking he was stating I just nodded.

"So won't your Heart hurt when you see him because he doesn't feel the same way?"

"No it won't. Look do I look sad and I been here for a long time."

"No you look happy."

"Ok so you want to meet him."

"Yes."

"Ok come on." I said picking up.


	10. Chapter 9: Getting Ready!

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

_**CHAPTER NINE: Getting Ready!**_

When we walked in I introduced him to everyone and then we had one last person and I said .

"That's is your dad." I said pointing at Edward.

EJ ran to Edward and said "I love you dad. And I missed you so much promise me you won't leave us again and that you won't hurt mommy's heart again."

He was crying I could see the pain in Edwards face.

But this time I didn't look at Edward when he said "Son I promise you that."

We sat around for a while just talking about half hour later Esme and Carlisle said they needed to go hunt and left as soon as they were out the door Mary-Lee was in front of me.

"Come on mommy you have to get ready for the party." She said as she pulled on my hand.

"Honey we have a lot of time."

"No you have take a bath, do you hair, and your make-up." she said with a serious look and before I could answer she said "Auntie Alice can mommy use your bathroom to get ready."

"Sure honey and I'll do her hair and Make-up too. So that she could look even prettier." Alice said giving me a wink knowing that if she had asked me I would have said no. So she ask Mary-Lee so that I couldn't say no.

"Yeah that's great come on mommy."

I got up and said " Jasper how do you prefer to have your wife in Ashes or as a jigsaw puzzle." I said

They all laughed and Alice, Rosalie, Mary-Lee and I went upstairs.

I took a twenty minute shower and then got out and put on a black skirt with midnight blue tights a halter midnight blur top, and a black sweater on top with a pair of black heals. Alice did my hair in curls and tied a midnight blue ribbon so that it hung a little lower then the curls.

When I was ready Alice and Rosalie sent Mary-lee downstairs to wait for us.

Once she was gone Alice spoke first.

"Bella was it true what you told EJ."

"Yes it was."

"Why did you tell him that. You know that Edward….." I cut Alice off

"Alice please don't I can't not know."

"It's ok Bella just know you can talk to us." Rosalie said I just nodded and they dragged me out the room.

We were heading down the stair when all the guys came to stand at the bottom. Then EJ said "Mommy you look Beautiful."

"Thanks honey." I said as I picked him up. We walked back to the living room.

"Yeah lil' sis you look H-O-T." Emmett said and winked at me. If I could have blushed I would have.

Then Edward said "You look amazing Bella."

"Thank you."

My cell phone buzzed and I picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Bell's were back." it was Tanya

"Ok Tanya we will back in a bit."

"Yeah I want to give your present."

"Ok I'll be their in bit."

"Ok bye Bell's"

Once I shot my phone and said "We should get home Tanya's waiting and she excited."

"No mommy I don't want to go home." EJ said he looked really upset maybe he though Edward wouldn't go.

"Honey everyone's coming don't worry your dad will be their."

"No mommy that 'Man' will be there I don't like please I don't want you their."

This time I knew that he was mad but also scared he had never been scared.

"Honey did he do something or say something to you." I was worried and everyone in the room tensed up.

"No mommy I just don't like him."

"Ok well don't worry nothing will happen your grandparents are their and all you Aunts and Uncles and your dad will be their don't worry."

"Ok mommy."

Jasper spoke first.

"Hey why don't you guys go get some video games from the other room."

"OK!" The twins yelled in unison.

When they left I looked at Jasper and he had a grin on his face.

"What was that he was feeling. I thought he was scared of Ray. Why are you smiling."

"He's not scared of Ray he scared of the idea of you with him. When he talked of Ray I felt anger and out-rage. And when he asked you not to be with him he was scared."

"That's great I was having a heart attack for nothing just because he dislike him."

Everyone in the room had a grin. My cell phone buzzed and I picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella is Kate I just wanted to tell you that I was wrong that guy is great I talk to him. We all did and he's great and I called back home and no bad news so your good to go."

"Thanks Kate. See you soon."

I hung the phone up and looked up at everyone who had a smile on their face.

"We should go to party for the kids."


	11. Chapter 10: Introduction or ReEncounter

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS. IT IS PROPERTY OF STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**CHAPTER 10 : Introduction or Re-Encounter?**

We were driving back to my house with Mary-Lee and EJ bouncing up and down excitedly. Where as I wishing we would be anywhere but here. At my house I have both of my family waiting for me.

And with them my new potential 'Mate' and sitting next to me now was my ex-boyfriend father of my children and his family. And what is messing with my head more is that he is acting like his Jealous and Overprotective.

I'm confused and thanks to the 'stupid' vampire need to go at the speed of lighting were here.

"Come on mommy we want to play the video game a little before our party." Mary-lee said as she and EJ dragged me out of the car.

"Sure Honey lets go," I turned to face the Cullen's and said " This my home welcome and come in."

When I opened the door the Kids ran in yelling " Uncle Ben and Jake we have video games come on lets go play."

Ben flew up the stairs and before I could even ask Angela not to leave my side she said "I'll go make sure the T.V survives." And with that she was gone

I stepped in and Kate and Ingrid ran and hugged me and said " We missed you so much it not the same. No Bella Barbie." They said this together that even as a vampire it was hard to understand but when I did I laughed and hugged them back.

When they let go I said " Yea it must not be fun to go shopping with the guys huh."

Laurent hugged me and said " You have no idea I think Max and I finally figure out how vampire actually can accomplish sleep." He let go and Max hugged me next and he continued " We send them of shopping with Kate, Ingrid and Tanya."

I laughed and said " It's so nice to see you guys and now imagine what will happen now that Alice and Rose are in the mix. You guys will go into a coma for days."

Everyone in the room laughed the girls stuck their tongs at me and the guys thought about what I said and looked positively horrified. That made me laugh.

Carmen came up and hugged me and said " How are you doing _mi nina _?" She had a worried expression she knew me well. She knew that seeing Edward was killing me figuratively speaking.

I said " Am fine and happy to see you I've missed you so much."

She kissed my forehead and said " me to." And stepped aside so that Elenzer could hug me.

"Bella it nice to see you again." And he to kissed my forehead.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked fearful. They all said their hello to the Cullen's and turned to face me with the face that said 'We-try-to-stop-her-but-we-couldn't'

"You called Bella." She said with a smile and with her came a men as tall as Edward brownish-blond hair golden eyes and of medium build. But that's not what made me stare it was the fact that we knew each other.

Then he said " Isabella." With the biggest smile in the world that I though his face would crack.

When I found my voice I said " Raymond OMG." With that I ran into his open arms and I heard gasp and a growls that's weird. Was the other growl Kate. Did she like Ray? OMG that would be great he already like a brother to me this would make it official.

"It's been a while Isabella." He said and I could just hear the smirk on his face. I used the fact that I had him trap to flip him so that he was on the ground. And set on his stomach and said " What have I said about my name Mister."

He smiled and said " Something along the lines of I-prefer-Bella. Which is the same thing I said about my name."

I laughed and helped him up and said " Wow it has been a while. When I saw you last my kids were months old."

"Yeah I like them very much especial EJ he's very protective of you it nice to know your taken care of." he cursed my face and said " I missed you am sorry I wasn't here for you when Charlie passed he was a good man."

I could feel the venom pool into my eyes the tears that would never fall. although it felt a little different then before more moist weird.

I said "It's okay and Thank-you."

I hugged him this time it was comforting not a 'It's nice to see you' but a 'Am here for you.' I missed him so much he's my big brother as much as Em or Jazz.

I was brought out of my though when someone clear their throat when I turn I saw the Denali's and the Cullen family staring all the Denila looked happy not Kate she look torn between hurt and angered. The Cullen's looks ranged from pained to amused.

I said " This is Raymond Salvatore I meet him at University of Washington when I was taken some night classes. We lost touch but obviously he knew Charlie, Angie, and Ben." I turned to face Ray who had an Amused look on his face because he knew what everyone thought. I shield him and mimicked his power of telepathy and said '_Let's see if it's so funny when you hear who the other people are.'_

Then I said " Ray these," I signaled at the Cullen's and continued " Are the Cullen's at the right hand is the head of the family Carlisle to his left is his wife Esme, next to her is Emmett and his wife Rosalie , next to them are Jasper and his Wife Alice, and finally Edward."

Ray said " It's nice to meet you all I've heard a lot about you." With that he turned face Edward and glare and so did Edward.

I stood in front of him and grabbed his face in my hands and looked into his eyes he was highly upset. When he had spoken to Charlie he had been told everything about Edward. Then Ben and Jake told him the rest of 'everything' down to the very last minuscule detail of what Edward did to me. When he had spoken to Charlie again he had said

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Yeah he just left her, but you know that I told you that already. If it weren't for those Angels my Bella would've died. If I ever see that Cullen again I'll ..." Ray cut Charlie of and placed a hand on his shoulder and said _

" _Don't worry if you don't get the chance to, I'll make sure he get the message. I care for Bella she my little sister and I love her." _

"_I know and am glad she has all of you guys around." Charlie said_

**...END OF FLASHBACK**

And I know what Ray wants to do. Because like me he never held anything against the other Cullen's. But like Ben and Jake he was less then pleased with what Edward did.

" Look Ray please stop. Calmed down and drop it please." I said but he looked at me like I spoke in a different language.

"I can't do that I promised Charlie." He stated matter-of-factly. The other's sense the meaning of his words because they shifted uncomfortable the and Jazz and Em move they're wife's so that they were behind them. And stood with Edward as I saw this my anger was rising I stepped back from Ray he wanted to be an incentive jerk fine two an play that game.

He looked at my expression and I could see a little fear in his eyes. When I faced Jazz, Em, and Edward they saw my expression, they looked confused. The Denali's knew the expression and Elezer and Carmen place a hand on Esme an Carlisle signaling them to step back. I turned to them Esme gave me a pleading look. That said 'Please don't let them go on.'

If she could she would be crying and this just fueled my anger more. How could they be so careless and worry her this way. Then Max stood in front of Tanya and Kate. And Laurent did the same with Ingrid.

I heard shifting upstairs and I said low enough so that the kids couldn't hear but loud enough so that Ben, Angie and Jake could " If either Ben or Jake come down here or they make Mary-Lee or EJ aware of what's happening. Angie you will be playing nurse to Jake while his bone heal and to Ben while gets put back together." The shifting stop the volume f the T.V went up and the kids started laughing.

I smirked at least they listened.


	12. Chapter 11: Dicussion,Discover,breakdown

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

**CHAPTER 11: Discussion, Discover, breakdown, and truths.**

I felt a wave of calm trying to hit me, but bounced of my shield.

"Now your try to calm the situation two second ago you were ready to kill each other." I told Jasper

"Bella he was going to attack. We had a right and the job to stand next to Edward he's our brother." Emmett stated as if that was reason enough.

"Yeah you do have a right to stand by him. For all I care you can stand by him, next to him, or on top of him where ever you damn well please."

"Bella calm down," Ray said while moving towards me.

I place my hand out to signal him to stop and said " If you enjoy having your limbs intact you will stay right there. When I asked you to calm down you didn't now am highly pissed off. I have to stand and watch Esme near tears because you guys have to show your man by fighting."

"Bella..." Ray start to say but didn't continue to move. I cut him off.

"No I'm speaking you promised Charlie you would get the message to him . But I don't want fighting. And if you wish to discuss my life yes because this is my life then we will do it later we will after the party. And if you wish to fight you can." I paused and then said " After you fight me."

Emmett smirked and said " You think you could beat me?" He asked and he was on the verge of laughing and everyone was shaking their head at his stupid question.

" I don't know I guess will find out later. Now my kids are going to comedown for the party. So make sure they don't notice." Everyone nodded

The kids came down and blow out the candles and got hugges and Kisses. And multiple gifts from everyone. The party went on until nine o'clock when the kids were falling asleep on their feet I went and tucked them in bed and they fell fast asleep. As I made my way down stairs I saw Ingrid, Laurent ,Max, Tanya, Carmen , Elezer, Ben Angie, and Jake heading out.

I stop and Elezer said " We'll give you privacy."

" Thank you." They head out and I closed the door and hand to the living room. To see Esme and Carlisle in the love seat. Kate, Alice and Rose in another love seat and Jazz, Em, and Edward sitting in the couch. And Ray sitting in the couch facing them.

Alice nudge Rose and said "The show going to start no interruption."

"Okay lets talk."

"Bella you know that I know what he did to you." Ray sneered

"That's none of you business what happen. It's between us." Edward sneered back.

"The hell it's not business. I love her and don't say US because their a you and a her. Their hasn't been a US for four years"

Edward stood up and Ray stood up.

"Stop it NOW. You need to calm down."

"What makes you think that you have a right to waltz back in here after what you did to her is beyond me." And by the way Ray smirked I knew he was going to try to show Edward the mess I was when he met me and his conversation with Charlie, Ben, and Jake. So I shielded Ray and when Ray saw that it wasn't working and Edward saw it as well. They turn to face me.

Ray broke the silence " What the hell Isabella he has a right to know."

Before I could answer Edward said " I want to see."

".Don't." I said facing him and then turn to talk to Ray " Look Ray this is my life you, Charlie, Ben, and Jake failed to see it then as you do now," I paused and walked over to him and grab his hands in mine as I did this I heard a growl's again one from Kate.

But I continued "I was the one in pain but I understood that it was for the best. He need to move on if he didn't feel the same way anymore. But just because I understood it doesn't mean it still didn't hurt. I was in pain I need to grieve" I pause and Telepathically I said"_ Because I loved him then and I love him now." _I looked up at Ray eyes and I say understanding and worry.

And I continued vocally " So please don't fight I'll discuss everything with him my way."

Ray nodded and pulled me in to a hug and spoke to me telepathically _" I know you love him and you never will be able to stop. But you need to let him know how things happened everything. Then have him tell you what ever it is that he wants to tell you. So that if you guys can't get back together you can try to move on."_

I nodded and said " Thank you and you know I love you right ." I heard growl's and then I continued and said " Your my big brother." I heard a snort from no one other then Edward.

"I'll deal with you later," I said as I face Edward then I turned to Kate " Can I talk to you ?"

She nodded and I shield her and mimic Ray gift and said _" Do you have feelings for Ray. If yes nodded and I would tell you what to say if it's no but then you would be lying." _I smiled at her.

Then she nodded and I smiled and said "Yay! Ray get your a-s-s over here." This earned me weird stare from the Cullen's all but Alice who had a smile on her face. But of coures she was blocking Edward because he looked positively livid.

Ray walked over with a smile and I said "I would like you to take my sister out and have fun. But hurt her and I will hurt you 'Kay." He nodded and they head out.

I smiled they would look great together before they were to far Ray send be a message _" Thanks Lil' sis. And Good Luck."_

"Thank you" I said out loud.

When I turned around Esme and Carlisle were heading towards me and Esme said " We have to go do something , but I would like to know if you could bring the kids down tomorrow."

I hugged her and said " Sure and Thank you for coming."

When they were gone went to the living room to see Em sitting with Rose in the love seat and Jasper was in the other one with Alice. Edward was still standing. I flopped myself in he big couch and grab the comforter that was draped over it. I cover myself and cuddled up and looked up to five curious eyes.

"Yes." I said since they kept staring.

"What are you doing." Alice asked

"Am laying down very comfortable. Why?" I asked

"Well, it just look like you were get ready for bed." Rose said

"I've been a vampire for on three years and even I know that the bed isn't meant for that purpose anymore." I said with a wink Emmett burst out laughing and everyone followed .

Then Alice stiffen and Edward said " Yeah I bet Ray enjoyed it." I t was so low I though I heard wrong but everyone reaction proved it was right.

"What did you say Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?" I asked I was so angry and hurt.

"You heard me how can you just do that..." I cut him off

"How can I just do what love someone else. Because I love him and if you have a problem with it then I don't know what to tell you. Because I love Jazz and Em too. And if I didn't love Ray like that if I love him like a mate it would be none of your business..." He cut me of and step forward then he said

" Yes it is because I still love you always have and always will."

I step back and said " No stop don't do this. Look am sorry it was out off line for me to say that. Ray and I are like brother and sister it's nothing romantic about it. And don't worry about the kids because you will always see them. But don't lie to me please." I could feel the pain creeping up.

" Am not lying Bella I love you I only left to keep you safe. It was dangerous for me to be around you. After what happen with James and then at you birthday party it just proved that we couldn't be together. I didn't want hurt you I couldn't have lived with self ." he said and in his eyes I saw all the sincerity I need to believe his words.

It was to much I fell on to the couch pulled my legs up to my chest and I cried. To my surprise their were tears. It felt like my body was releasing all they pain it had store for years.

I cried no one said anything I knew they were there, but were giving me my space. Then after a while I felt him heading towards me to pull me into his arms but I did back flipped and landing behind the couch .


	13. Chapter 12:Reminder,Acceptance,& time

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

**CHAPTER 12 : Reminder ,Acceptance, and time**

"Bella love let me..." I cut him off it was my turn to talk.

"Bella we should go," Jasper said signaling a very reluctant Emmett. They were trying to pull Rose and Alice who were willing to go.

"No stay. You all have a right to be here and am fairly sure you like Edward to be in one piece when Esme sees him so sit and enjoy the show."

"Ok Bell's." Emmett plopped himself down

"Bella love we should discuss this privately."

"No we are discussing this here and now. " I took a deep unneeded breath.

"1st of all stop calling me love. Am not your love I haven't been your love for the past four years. If I ever was."

"Bella how can you say that I have always loved you..." I cut him off

"That's not what you said or is that you don't remember. I thought vampire memory is suppose to superb."

"Bella I li..." I cut him of again

"Because I was merely human and I remember those words. I didn't forget them even after my transformation. That whole week is permanently in my mind. Everything that deals with our relationship is permanently in my mind. In time things from my childhood are hard to remember. Things about my mother, but those memory are still there."

"Bella I never..." I cut him off

"I remember the day and the night before my birthday. At the meadow and in my room. I remember going to school and Alice wishing me a happy birthday and informing me that I had to be at your house that night for my party. How I was a little less then excited," at this Alice snorted.

"Please I though we were going to have to drag you." she said

"I remember seeing the outside of your house and saying 'wow Alice really went all out' and just laughing." I smiled at that memory

"I remember walking in and getting a hug from Esme and Carlisle saying 'We tried to rein her in' and then he signal to everything and continue with 'but Alice will be Alice." I laughed

" I remember the empty box that was the home of my new car radio. And Emmett saying 'Hold on Bella don't do anything funny until I get back.'" at that Emmett let out a boom laugh I turned and smiled at him. When he saw my face he's fell.

"I remember the accident and remember being able to clear the room. I remember that night at our ride home and that night in my room. Then I remember the three days."

"What three days?" Rose asked I ignore her question and continued.

"The three days before you left me the separation how you ignored me. How you missed school and then the last day you said ' Walk with me we need to talk.' and you taking me into the forest I remember that I had been contemplating everything that could possible happen. But I never imagined what did happened... " I paused and I felt my eyes water then I continued.

"You say that you guys were leaving then you say 'Am sorry it shouldn't have let this get this far I can't be with you anymore. You were meant to be a distraction not a stable relationship you are only human. I should have seen that after James attack. Am sorry we have to move on.' and how can I forget the line ' I-don't-want-you." The tears were falling down like water falls. I heard gasp and growls. But everything needs to come out. I wiped them away.

"Bella I had to keep you safe you need to have a normal life I couldn't damn you into this life. I couldn't risk hurting you..." I cut him off

"What the hell haven't you been paying attention. I suffer all this time you hurt me the moment you made the decision you made. And you knew it because Alice probably showed you.

"You promised me that you would always be there and you left me."

"To keep you safe." Edward said conviction as if that made it better.

" I'm Bella the girl who would trip over thin air. The girl who unlike every other human didn't shy away from you. The girl who ran directly into the trap a vampire had set. I need you there to keep me safe."

" I need to leave you would've eventually moved on human always do. It's not like vampire you weren't permentely altered."

From the corner of my eye I could see everyone shaking their head. His comment piss me off. The I remember that line so many years ago at lunch.

And said "'I love you more because if it makes you safe I can leave' you always though you loved me more because you were a vampire and I was human. You know what your problem is Edward? That you have this idea that you know more then everyone dose. Just because you can read minds."

I heard of course of 'yea'

"Always trying to change things that were meant to be just because you saw Alice Vision. Always being at liberty to tell people what their feelings are just because you can read them out of Jasper mind," I pause

"But NEWS FLASH you only read minds that's it. Alice see the future and Jasper feels those feeling course through him. And Alice saw me like you because it was meant to be. Not so that you could try to change it or stop it. And Jasper felt my feelings he felt how much I loved you.

"I didn't matter that I was human I was altered. I loved you and saw no one else. I was meant to love you and only you," I paused the tears start to fall again.

" You said it yourself when I walked into Forks High School their were many guys interested I could've talk to them but I didn't my pull was to you. I never even looked at a guy in phoenix you were my first in every sense of that word."

"Bella I couldn't make myself doom you to my life. A souls existence you were my everything and I couldn't risk you. For once I had to be selfless."

"You think you were selfless. We must be working with a different definition. Because my definition for Selfless is putting everything you have or giving everything you are even if it hurts you." I looked up at him and meet his eyes he looked pained but he had to know.

" I was selfless when it came to you now I see that. Back then I thought I was selfish because I wanted to keep you and be with you forever. But I wasn't because I was willing to give everything up for you. That's why me and Rose didn't get along. Because I was giving everything up to be with things I didn't know I wanted."

"Bella..." I cut him off

"But I didn't care. But you were selfish you weren't able to give up you stupid because they were stupid ideas. To be with me you couldn't see beyond what you though was right. Even when all your family saw it. So in the end I was right when I told Jess that 'I think I like him a lot more then I should.' Because after that first day I was willing to give you everything. When you weren't willing to change anything."

" In the end it was for nothing because if you would've listen to Alice because I told you back in Phoenix. ' I'll never bet againts Alice.' But you did and look at me am a vampire. And if you wouldn't have been so stuborn you would've been their," I paused and looked at him

" It would be your venom that would have changed me. But I do have to thank you for something."

"What is it Bella?" He qoustion

"I have to thank you for saving from Taylors Van and for being in a relationship with you and for loving me. And for those wonderful kids you gave me they are my everything. So thank you."

"Bella what dose this mean. What happens with US." Edward asked

" Nothing happens with US because there is no US. Their is a you and a me nothing else. Were together because of Mary-Lee and EJ that's it."

"But you said you were made for me that you were meant to love me. Did that change?," he pause and so low that it was hard for me to hear he continued " Do you not love me?"

I looked at him and part of me wanted to say no I don't, but I did and I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't lie to him.

" I ..."


	14. Chapter 13:Confessions,Promise&Discovery

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

**Chapter 13: Confessions, Promise, and Discovery **

"I..." omg what is this the new power most have took up a lot of energy. Before I could say anything.

Edward said " I understand."

I couldn't speak it was Jasper who said " Bella what's wrong. She need something she going to pass out."

I felt Alice around me " Bella what's wrong?"

I found my voice and said so low " Blood in the refrigerator. two."

Rose went to get them and she came back with two packet's. She handed it to me and I drink both of them and I felt as per usual.

Alice set me on the couch and asked with a worried expression " What happened?"

"Well, I have this new power to be able to cry so it must have tucking up a lot of strength. Which is what happens when you have new powers."

"Who donates the blood." Emmett asked with a smirk

"It's not human if that's what your thinking. We found this lab that use animal blood for experiment so Max buys it from them. Stating that he needs it for research also," I paused and saw Rose had a question and I new fairly well what it was.

So I continued "I have so much for two reason one for the kids incase they get thirst and we can't go hunt. And the second is so when I train." I concluded

"What do you mean by train." Jasper asked he look interested.

"Well fighting I train with Laurent, Max, Ben, and Jake. And with Angie when Ben go away he's little to protective."

"But why do you need blood." Emmett asked really confused.

"Because when I get injuries or what not the blood help's the healing process moving it along."

Edward spoke he look upset " You fight vampires that have been around for more then a hundred years."

"Well, yeah. I need to know how to fight." I stated matter-a-factually.

Edward was about to respond when Alice interrupted "Hey we should head home and change. We'll be back in about half an hour so we can watch the kids have bread feast and plan the day."

"Alice I...," She cut me off .

" I know the kids are having lunch at the house with Esme but we could have fun until then." she said.

"Alright go and when you get back we can figure out what to do."

Everyone head out the door as I went to close it Edward stood their and said " You never did answer my question."

I nodded and took an unneeded breath "I still love you that never changed and will never change," a smile came to his face and he took a step towards me.

But I took a step back and said " But that doesn't change anything. I don't trust you and without trust we can't be together as much as we may want to ," I paused and I could feel the tears form in my eyes " And honestly right now I can't be with you it hurts a lot I need time." The tears feel on my face and I saw his hand reach to my face but stop.

Then he said " I'll give as much time as you need." With that said he ran.

I closed the door and ran to my room and picked out cloths. It was a pair of light gray jeans and a royal blue blouse that had a ribbon around it in gray. And a pair of royal blue flats. I ran and got into the shower.

After I was done getting dress the Mary-Lee and EJ came into the room.

"Good Morning Mommy!" The said in unison will bouncing up and down.

I laughed and picked them both up and said "Good morning my little angels Are we happy this morning." I asked as we headed down stairs

"Yes we are mommy where is everyone?" Mary-Lee asked

"Well they are at the Cullen house. Your Aunt's, Uncle's and your father should be here in a little while." They nodded when we were on the last step my phone vibrated as I opened it I said "Hello,"

"Bella you need to get out of their now we were out hunting Angie, Ben and I. We caught Victoria scent she's on her way up. She's not alone." Before I could formulate an answer I heard two cries .

"Jake get here NOW she's here." And with that I hung up the phone.

I stepped into the room and saw Victoria with two newborns she said " Look for them they have to be here." Good they went invisible and that way their scent will be hidden.

"You aren't going to lay a finger on them Victoria." I snarled and crouched down.

"Your out number Bella it's three against one." She said back to me she started advance and the new born behind her I throw my shield around them so that they could come further.

" Now it's you and me Bitch." I snarled at her

"Fine I don't need them." She snarled and crouch down. She lunged at me and I her. We missed each other that was how it went for about a minute or two just circling.

Then she said " Are you going to let me hurt your mommy. All you have to do is come out and I won't hurt her." Victoria said and I knew what she was doing she wanted them to come out.

"No don't come out mommy is fine." I was distracted for a minute which she used as her advantage and she lunged at me and bit my shoulder I was able flip her. And that's when three things happened

" Mommy no." And Mary-lee made her and EJ visible.

As I turn to put a shield around them I heard Edward voice yell "BELLA!"

As I turn I saw Victoria lifting her hand in one swift movement I leaned back so all she was able to do was graze me. With the knowledge that the Cullen's were here I was able to take control. The Cullen's ran over to Mary-Lee and EJ. I shield all of them so that they couldn't interfere. I then mimicked EJ gift and made the two newborn's fly out the window. Then I did a back flip and throw Victoria out the window also.

I said "Don't fight against the shield it won't move." The Cullen's looked at me positively livid.

"Bella they are new born you can't do it alone." Jasper said

I ignored them and I ran and land down in front of all three of them.

I crouched down to fight when Victoria said " Do you really think I would let this end that easy. This is just a taste of what's going to happen. I'll have my army of these," she pointed to the newborn's and then continued " We'll meet again and I'll kill those little children of yours."

"You will never lay a hand on them. And the next time we meet I will be the one to end you miserable existence. Since your so empted about seeing James I'll be the one to send you."

She was about to lunged when Jacob in wolf form, Angie and Ben were by my side. Which cause her to ran off like the coward she is.

"We'll be back and you won't be so luck." With that she ran off. Jake ran into the woods to phase.

When he came back he said " Bella she hurt you."

I looked down and said " It's fine." When we walked in the Cullen's were all stand trying to move past my shield. When I removed the shield Mary-Lee and EJ were at my side and said " Mommy." they hugged me tight and I hugged them too.

"Jacob can you get the first aid kit and the blood." he nodded and ran off

"Angie can you pack things for everyone we have to leave now."

Angie nodded and then said " Where are we going to stay."

I was about to answer when Alice said " At the house. While these idiots were trying to brake through the shield even though I told it was impossible," she huffed and glared at me " Which brings me to question why you throw damn shield around us anyway you could have gotten hurt by those newborns and Victoria." Mary-Lee whimpered and Rose smacked Alice in the back of the head.

"Fine we'll stay at the Cullen's and we can discuss everything later." Alice nodded and Angie and Ben were off to pack.

"Bella I need you to take that shirt of so that we can wrap that cut up." Jacob said

Edward face was a mix of worry, anger and pain.

" Why don't you guys go help pack and pick the toy's that you want to bring." They nodded and left Mary-Lee had a weird look on her face. I wonder what it was they both look sad and worried. But Mary-Lee looked something else also.

"Ok Bella are you sure your ok. Do you need anything?" Jacob kept asking as if this was my first time with this injury and he was worrying the Cullen's.

"Yes Jacob am fine now calm down and wrap me up." I lifted my shirt right along my bra when Jacob hands were near my exposed skin Edward growled.

Jake stepped back and glared at Edward I just huffed grab the gaze out of Jake hands.

"If I wait for you to do it all lose all my venom and you'll still be having glaring contest with Edward." Alice and Rose laughed at my comment

The Emmett said " Is Eddie jealous of Jake?" He asked and let out a booming laugh.

"Bella I can do it I have two medical degrees I know more then this dog knows." Edward said he was seriously jealous of Jake. I huffed I was getting mad. But before I could answer.

Jake said " Please it isn't that serious she has had worst and I taken care of it."

Edward turn to me with a worried glance. And before I answer I wrapped myself up and pulled my shirt down.

Tell I yelled "Angie when you get a chance can you bring me a shirt."

"Sure." she said back.

" Bella let me see if that's done right." Edward said.

"OMG please stop it you are both acting like am two and am not I'm not. I have had worst so calm down." I said

"Now Jake explain to me how Victoria is still alive I thought the pack finish her off." I asked him he look done a shame.

I stood up and said " I'm not blame you."

"You should've known she wasn't die. You told me how she was good at avoiding problems." Jake said

"Well fix this the important thing is that we need to get to Forks. Jake run a head and tell the Cullen's and Denali's what going on. Then send so off the pack to watch the house. " Jake nodded and ran off.

" What are we going to do." Emmett said clearly excited at the prospect of a fight.

"Well I think if we can get the Denali's to help," I was cut off by Alice

Who said " They will."

I continue " We should train and fight when the time comes. Alice do you know when it will be."

Alice closed her eyes and said " Yes it will be two days after the first snow fall in Forks."

"How many?" I asked

"Their will be about twenty newborns." she answered.

Before I could say anything Angie and Ben were running back and forth to the car with bags and then EJ and Mary-Lee came around. Mary-Lee handed me a royal blue thermal shirt low cut. Instead of run of some where to change I turned my back toward the Cullen's and changed my shirt.

Emmett looked at with utter shock written on his face I said " What?"

"You didn't step out of the room you did it while Eddie was here."

I answer him really low by saying to low for the kids to hear " It's not like he saw anything he hasn't seen before."

Edward expression was of utter shock and Lust.

"Are you ready to go." Angie asked

"Sure you guys take your car I ride with the Cullen's"

Angie and Ben nodded and we made our way out of the house and to Emmett Jeep. And headed to Forks.


	15. Chapter 14:Plan,Argument,&Questions

(Disclaimer these characters and some lines of the lines are property of Stephenie Meyer.)

(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or the characters)

**(**_I DIDN'T WRITE AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG IT'S TITLE IS 'RUSH' BY: __**KATTY PERRY AND FERRAS.)**_

**CHAPTER 14 : Plan, Argument, and Question...**

The ride to Forks was short but Mary-Lee and EJ fell asleep. Which was good so that we could talk everything out.

When we pulled in to the drive way of the Cullen house Ray and Kate were the first to greet us I was holding Mary-Lee and Edward had EJ.

Ray came to me and Hugged me awkwardly because I was holding Mary-Lee. Then he said " Are you okay." I nodded.

Everyone had bags when we got inside Jake was there everyone had worried expression when they looked at me.

I said " Esme do you have a bed that I could laid them in?"

"Yes honey their room isn't ready yet, so they can us the guest room bed is that okay." Esme said

"That's perfectly fine." I would address the whole 'their' room issue later.

Edward and I put them down and head down stairs. He was looking at me like I was going to fall to piece any minute.

When we got downstairs I took the seat in one of the love seats. Edward stood leaning on the wall.

I said " I suppose Jake told you guys everything."

They nodded it was Carmen who spoke " Mi Nina how are you."

"I'm fine I have had worst."

She nodded and when I though she was done I was about to turn to speak when she said " Que esta's pensando? Fighting con Victoria and two New Born's." She was livid. Carmen had become like my mother exactly like Esme and right now they were both looking at me positively livid.

I said " Sorry. It was just a spear of the moment reaction. And you know that am good at fighting right you guys." I turn to get assistance from any of the guys. But they just stayed silence and I understood way. No one want to get on Carmen or Esme bad side.

"Bella next time you will not do that do you understand." Esme said with such authority that I just nodded.

" Ok. Alice said their would be twenty New Born's. So I figure that with the pack and the Cullen's. And of course I wanted to ask if you Denali's would help?"

"Tell me she just didn't ask that." Tanya said she looked mad.

"I was just making sure." I said

Kate punched me and said "That was just a stupid question."

"Fine sorry. Ok so Jake the pack has sixty wolfs altogether right." Jake nodded

"Well then we can have two-thirds of them fight with us. Angie and Ben can go stay on the rez with the other twenty incase any New Born's get by." Angie and Ben nodded.

Before I could continue Alice said " No the fight it's going to be here any New Born wouldn't make past the treaty line so Angie, Ben and maybe ten wolf's and be spread out in the forest to stop them."

"Yeah that make sense. And for now Ben and I could stay at the Rez incase anything happens."

"Okay so we need someone to stay with EJ and Mary-Lee in the house."

" It won't work Edward. Their safer here then if we try to move them." Alice said Edward just glared at her.

" So who should stay with them." Jasper asked

" I think it should be Esme and Carmen. If you don't minded their more comfortable with you."

"Of course it's fine with me. How about you Carmen?" Esme asked

" That's perfectly fine." Carmen agree.

"So that would leave Seven Denali's, Six Cullen's , Forty wolf's, and Angie, Ben, and Me. That makes fifty-six which leaves us perfectly fine even after we spread the ten wolf's out and Angie and Ben go. "

"So we have to train." Max asked

"Yeah, I think Jasper is more capable off training to win. Due to his experience."

"Yes, I don't mind we can train."

"I think the Denali's should leave to set everything up. The fight won't be until two day after the first snow fall here in Forks which is due to happen the first week of October."

"Okay. That makes sense we should go then we can comeback September 1st. That way we can plan Bella birthday party." Tanya said and Alice squealed and was bouncing up and down.

I groaned and said " Oh came on we have a psychotic vampire on the lose and you guys are thinking about a party." I shook my head.

"Okay Bella we'll go back to Denali and Max and Laurent will get on find blood and getting it shipped over here."

"Yeah that's fine." I nodded the Denali's got up and headed for the door.

Ray was walking out with them when Tanya said " No you have to be with your mate."

"He is Tanya that's why he's leaving with you guys." I said Tanya look utterly confused.

"But your staying here?" She asked. Sometime Tanya was really blond

"Tanya after all these years of seeing you play matchmaker I just couldn't stop myself and I set these to kids up." I grabbed Ray and Kate hands and held it together.

Then I continued " Ray is my brother. We don't see each other like that . And I mean it was right under your nose. So be happy."

"Okay. That gives me a chance to keep searching." Tanya said with a smirk.

"No Tanya. No more matches especially not now with the Battle coming up."

"Fine I'll wait until Christmas." I hugged her and nodded that was as good as I was going to get.

The Denali's left and I headed back to the living room. Alice was looking at me strangely angry and upset.

So I said " What wrong Alice?"

"Bella you just agree to a set up. That's not right after what Edward..." I cut her off and said.

"Alice I didn't agree to anything I just nodded so that on September 1st she doesn't show up with a surprise." She was about to say something I turned to Jazz and said " When do we start training?"

"Tomorrow morning. I will go against each of you to see what we need to strengthen."

"Ok. So we start tomorrow. Do you think it will be to bad." I asked

"No why?" Jasper quirked his eyebrow.

"The kids like to watch me train so I wanted to know if it would be to dangerous. Obviously I wouldn't let them." I answered

"Oh it will be fine. They can watch." Jazz said I just nodded

"Esme could I go out back I need to think if you don't mind." I asked I was two minutes away from braking down.

"Sure honey do what you please this is your home."

"Thank you."

I head to the back and set down on the deck staring into the forest. These last two day's had been filled with surprise after surprise. Before my mind could even register one thing something else happened.

Then we have to come back here. This house nothing's changed. It brings back so many memories. Happy one's and Sad one's.

But right now the sad one's are what weigh more. What Alice said brought back the conversation I had with Edward this morning

. And I know I could never really forget it I had made so it was so far back in my mind that I didn't have to deal with it now. But she brought it back and it hurts. These tears actually feel nice it's like am letting everything out.

**... **

I headed back into the house I heard shifting and grunts from the boys and instruction from Esme. She was having them move things. Not that she couldn't, but she probably wanted to keep them busy. I could hear Alice and Rose talking about the new purse's available from Parade. I walk into the living room and saw the piano. This piano was where he played me _my lullaby_. Where we shared a kiss it had good memories.

I ran my hand on the keys and played the open to the song that I had first wrote after Edward left and I started singing and gave myself into the music :

"_I kissed your sweet lips_

_I floated so high_

_Your eyes looked at mine_

_The world froze in time ."_

The fist lines came from the reminder of the first time Edward and I kiss. How the world just stop and it felt like it was just me and him.

" _What is this feeling ?_

_I am on cloud nine_

_Guess_

_I'm still reeling _

_From your body next to mine"_

It was that unknown feeling that course through me. That made wonder what it was and made me feel hell when he was away.

"_It's rush _

_I can't explain _

_Like you shot_

_Something crazy _

_Into my veins_

_And I'm ten feet _

_Off the ground _

_And I don't want _

_To come down _

_Don't want_

_To came down"_

Even though All those feelings were new I wanted them to last forever. I never wanted to lose them.

"_I know _

_You're sleeping _

_I wish you_

_Were right here _

'_Cause my bed's so empty_

_I'd hold you so close dear_

_And I sang my song to you _

_Your smile was priceless_

_What else can I do?_

_I'm a junkie over you"_

It was my need to have him near how the pain was horrible especially at night when he wasn't their to hold me. How much like now.

I would cry because it was my way to dealing with the withdrawal of not having him near. Because everything I was revolve around him. My well-being depended on him. 

"_It's rush_

_I can't explain_

_Like you shot something_

_Crazy into my veins_

_And I'm ten feet _

_Off the ground _

_To come down"_

"_Is it me_

_Or is everything spinning_

_I'm wide awake_

_But I must be dreaming _

_It's like_

_You're some kind drug"_

The thing I felt at times. Like everything in my life went in an opposite direction. How I was afraid that it was dream and that I would wake up.

Then the realization that he was my drug as much as I was his.

"_Try to catch my breath_

_And see_

_If I'm still breathing_

_Touch my heart _

_And make sure _

_It's like _

_I'm falling in love"_

Even after he was gone those feeling were ever so strong it hurt so much to know at that point that it was love.

"_It's a rush _

_I can't explain_

_Like you shot_

_Something crazy _

_Into my veins_

_And I'm ten feet_

_Off the ground _

_And I don't"_

"_No I don't _

_No_

_Don't want_

_To come down _

_Don't want_

_To come down _

_Gonna come down"_

And as much as it hurt I didn't want to let my feelings go it was all worth it. As I finish the song I felt the tears in my eyes.

I let the tears fall freely I need to let out. I felt the eye's on my back staring at me but II couldn't turn back this song ripped that hole open.

So I just let the tears fall then I felt two warm arms wrap around me it was Jake.

"Bells calm down what's wrong?" Jake asked me. He knew the song perfectly well he would tell me that at night I would hum and speak some of the words. And would usually end up in tears.

Of course that was back when I was human he knew what this song meant and he knew what it did to me.

"It hurts to much Jake and it feels like I can't breath." I said and my voice crack twice.

"Came on Bella your strong. Please everything will be fine."

"Jake the hole it hurts some much. I feel like I can't breath."

"Bella look at me," pulled my face up and said " Look its hard but you made it once and you can now. And you can because you have your family with you." I nodded

"Thanks Jake." I hugged him and got up the Cullen's looked sad.

"You wrote that Bella?" Alice asked

"Yeah." I said

"It great." she said and hugged me tight. And I hugged her back and a couple of tears escaped.

"I'm sorry am a little emotional mess up right now." I said

They nodded.


End file.
